Playing Matchmaker
by Relevantxxx
Summary: Kana has always been oblivious to poor Fujioka's feelings. She then stars to notice Riko's love that she has for Fujioka. So determined, Kana decides to takes it into her own hands to help out her new friend and finds herself playing matchmaker trying to help Riko's feelings reach him. But will happen when Kana herself finds herself falling for a friend?
1. Figuring it out

Author's Note: Hello there! It's such a pleasure to meet you readers out there. I came up with a story that wraps around three characters from said anime. *Cough* Minami-Ke *Cough* this will be a pretty intense story you guys. So I hope you guys are into drama and shiz. Heehee. Hopefully you guys like it. Okay…HERE WE GO!

Pairings: Fujioka/Kana & Riko/Kana

Anime: Miname-ke (I AM BOSS!) Sorry I just had to say it. Kana influenced me. (w)/

Oh just a heads up. Kana talking through her thoughts most of the time

It was a normal day like any other. Kana watched as birds flew one by one past the school window, soaring higher into the blue sky.

 _"_ _Lucky them."_

Kana sighed heavily.

 _"_ _If only I was a bird then I could fly right out of this class without the teacher noticing me. And maybe poop on his car."_

She grinned to herself. " _Well only if he makes me mad_."

"And what about Haruka and Chiaki? If I was a bird and flew out of sight. Would they miss me?"

These thoughts alone kept Kana's mind at ease. These thoughts alone were pushing much scarier thoughts away. Thoughts of what had happened yesterday.

What happened yesterday you ask? Well you'll figure that out sooner or later. Kana leaned her head lightly against the window.

Her gaze, full of longing. Not a moment too soon were her eyes consumed by the amazing scenery outside? The cherry blossom trees swayed side to side against the autumn breeze. Or more like Dancing.

" _Wow. The trees are… Dancing."_

Her eyes followed along with the rhythmic motions of the swaying dancing trees.

 _"_ _Back. Forth. Side-to-side. Back. Forth. Side-to side."_

Suddenly Kana was caught in a trance. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy as she let out a yawn.

"Is there a problem Minami-San?!" The teacher scowled.

His arms crossed against his chest as his gaze intensified.

"Not at all," Kana said. Quickly sitting up in her seat.

"I was just thinking. Of… Uh how great a teacher you are." Kana said.

" _Yeah. Fat chance. You ugly old geezer."_ Kana smirked to herself.

The teacher ignored kana's comment as he continued his lesson. All eyes were off of Kana and back on to the Teacher.

" _He ignored me. That stupid fat cow of a teacher."_ Kana grinded her teeth.

Kana couldn't pay attention to the lesson not that it really mattered to her anyway. Math was Kana's worst enemy.

And she could care less if she failed it. Laying her head against her palm Kana closed her eyes.

Then she saw her. A little girl. The same little girl that made Kana sleepless throughout the night.

 _Her face was a pale ashy color._

 _Her hair was tangled in webs._

 _Blood was splotched across face._

 _As for her eyes, she had none._

 _Her dress was torn into shreds._

 _Her mouth was open agape as blood seeped from her mouth._

 _Coming towards the screen. Closer and closer and…_

"Waah!" Kana's eyes shot open in alarm. Her heart thundered inside of her.

She held her chest as she took a look around at the peering eyes of the classroom.

The teacher stared at her the same intensified glare. His voice grew wearily impatient.

"This is a warning Minami-san." He frowned. "Make another disturbance in this class and you will be punished!"

The teacher warned. Returning back to his lesson.

Kana sighed. " _I can't even close my eyes for a split second. If I do I end up seeing her face."_

45 minutes ticked by and Kana eventually felt bored.

" _Is it lunchtime yet?"_

She glanced up at the clock. It was not nearly lunch time yet.

 _"_ _I wish it was lunchtime already."_

She scratched at her desk absentmindedly.

Kana momentarily looked up at her teacher as he drove on with his lecture about the math lesson.

 _"_ _He hates me doesn't he? He can't stand that I'm in his class that's why he keeps picking on me every chance he gets. He probably can't wait until next semester just so he doesn't have to see me. I bet he wished he still had Haruka in his class. And why wouldn't he she is a model student. I'm nothing like her"_

She slumped in her chair.

 _"_ _Well whatever, I have to get some sleep somehow. I managed to get at least three hours of sleep yesterday. But that still isn't enough apparently."_

Kana quietly laid her head down on her desk making sure not to cause any attention to herself. Noticing that the teacher was too far into his lecture to glance her way. Kana slowly begun to close her eyes.

 _"_ _All I have to do is not think of that movie and everything will be alright."_ It had worked and pretty soon Kana found herself in dreamland.

A few minutes ticked by and she felt a tug on her shirt. It was none other than her best friend Kieko wo wore a worried look on her face.

"T-the teacher… you should try to pay attention… or else... " She mumbled. Pointing directly up at the glaring teacher who had now stood above a bewildered looking Kana.

"Is there a problem here?" He eyed suspiciously Kana with his "death stare". "You do know it is intolerable for any student of mine to be sleeping when class is going on!" He hissed.

 _"_ _Damn! I just had to get caught. And I was having such a good dream too."_

Kana stared back at her teacher with a blank face. Unsure of how she should respond

 _. "Well I would pay attention if your classes weren't all that boring!"_

"Uh? I'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep while you were teaching. It's just that I wasn't able to sleep yester-"Immediately getting cut off by her teacher.

"I don't care if you didn't get any sleep yesterday! Sleep on your own time but for right now you need to focus more and pay attention!" He yelled, trailing back to the front of the class.

Kana felt a tinge of embarrassment as she soon met the watchful eyes of her classmates. Kana suddenly felt bitter towards the teacher.

 _"_ _Stupid jerk..."_ Kana bit her lip and looked down.

It was finally lunch time and to Kana's relief. She watched as the teacher escaped the class.

"Finally that old geezer is out of my sight." She murmured to herself.

Food was far from her mind right now. All she wanted to do at this moment was sleep.

Her mind suddenly flashed back to the night before at the Minami home. All three sisters were laid in their bed about to fall asleep.

At least two of them were however, Kana had waited it out patiently in her bed pretending to be asleep so she could stay up and watch a horror movie.

This was one of her secret techniques. To lie low until both of her sisters had gone to bed so that she could do whatever she wanted until they arose again.

Apparently it had worked because not a moment too soon did she hear her younger sister snoring on the other side of their bedroom. Kana smirked.

 _"_ _The coast is clear."_

Retrieving her hidden treasure, a horror flick from under her pillow. She eyed the movie with a mischievous grin.

" _Time for me to have some ME time"_

Kana tiptoed out of her bedroom making sure not to wake her sister. And slid into the living room creeping towards the TV finally putting the DVD in.

" _If I get caught by Haruka I'm dead. If I get caught by Chiaki I'm even deader."_

 _"_ _But…"_ Kana smirked. "I'll take my chances." She said.

Kana's smile widened as the TV screen brightened the darkened living room. She made herself comfortable under the kotatsu.

"I heard this movie is pretty scary from Kieko. It's about a little girl? So I doubt it is."

Kana grinned. "Well whatever, as long as it is entertaining for me I don't mind at all."

(Before the movie) "This is going to be so… "( _After the movie) "Not worth it."_ She whispered.

Her eyes were glued above her towards the ceiling. Kana refused to look at anything else. Fearing that a certain little girl would pop up at and catch her by surprise.

Since the movie was an hour long and Kana had watched it around 1:30 AM, It was already 3 A.M as Kana desperately gathered the courage to close her eyes and to get some sleep.

Nope. It was not worth it. She couldn't because every time she dared to close her eyes she could only see the scary face of that little girl.

 _"_ _That's it! No more scary movies for me. I'm done." Her mind screamed._

Her eyes grazed about the dark room slowly. Hoping to not catch a shadow by her mere sight.

 _"_ _I-it's not like her face will pop up at my window. Right?"_

She quickly peeked up at the window that was sat across from her relieved to see that nothing was there.

But that still didn't stop her heart from beating a mile a minute. Especially when she heard her sister snoring peacefully. Her slumbering sister. Who had no worries about anything?

 _"_ _Damn. I'm such an idiot for watching it alone. I should have tricked Chiaki into watching it with me. That way we both would have been frightened together therefore, would both have been able to comfort each other."_

Kana stared curiously at the curtain that separated the two sisters.

A minute passed by slowly.

 _"_ _I wonder if she would let me sleep with her."_

Kana had finally decided. Seeing that it was her only safe haven to get some peaceful sleep. Because like it or not Chiaki gave her a sort of reassurance that she would be safe.

Even if it was humiliating to say the least. Kana opened the curtain hesitantly.

"Pssst... Chiaki... Chiaki are you awake?" Kana softly poked Chiaki's face.

Chiaki stirred in her sleep. One sleepy eye shot open, annoyed. "What do you want Baka?" she asked impatiently.

"C-can I sleep with you? Kana asked quietly.

Chiaki blinked. "What?"

Kana asked again, her voice sounded uneasy. "I-Is it alright if I slept with you for the night?"

Chiaki stared dully at her sister in the dark. "Are you serious? Aren't you older than I am? Why are you asking me this?"

Kana played with her fingers. "I kind of watched a scary movie tonight and now I can't seem to fall asleep." Kana admitted slowly.

"Whose own fault is that?!" Chiaki said coldly.

"Bakayarou. You and your stupid ways always get yourself into trouble."

It was quiet for a moment. As Chiaki was about to fall asleep.

"So is that a yes?" Kana asked, unfazed by her sisters offensive words.

There was silence. "… I guess." Chiaki responded.

Kana was ecstatic to hear these words that came out of her younger sister. She sprung from her bed into Chiaki. "Oh thank you Chiaki! And that is why your favorite sister!"

She hugged her struggling sister tightly"Hey watch it Baka!" Chiaki barked.

Shoving Kana's face away from her own. "Sorry." Kana responded apologetically, as she crawled to the other side of the.

"Make one sound and I'll kick you out of this bed." Chiaki warned, flipping to face the other side.

Kana shook away her thoughts.

 _"_ _I repeat. That is the LAST time I watch a scary movie..."_

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep and not a moment too soon she felt another tug at her shirt.

 _"_ _does she want this time?"_

All she wanted to do was take a nice nap while she still had the chance but now she couldn't even do that because someone had the nerve to wake her up again.

 _"_ _This had better be good…"_

She looked up expecting to meet the eyes of her friend Keiko but instead was surprised to find instead a rather nervous looking Fujioka fumbling with his bento.

Kana's suddenly eyes lit up. "Oh Fujioka! What's up?" Kana asked with a sleepy grin. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

Fujioka darted his eyes away from Kana's as he always did naturally when he felt "A bit" shy in Kana's presence.

"Um... I was wondering if maybe I could eat lunch with you today."

He asked. As he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Huh? Oh I'm not eating lunch today though?" Kana responded, leaning herself back into her chair.

"Ehh? Not hungry? Why aren't you hungry Minami?" Fujioka asked. Breaking out of this shy state of mind as he sat quickly in the vacant seat in front of Kana.

Kana shrugged. "I guess I'm just more tired than I am hungry?" She said.

"Yesterday I couldn't sleep. Seems like I've watched one too many scary movies." She grinned embarrassingly.

"I-I see..."Fujioka mumbled, as he quickly glanced at the tickets in his clutched hand.

 _"_ _Well there goes my plan."_ He thought to himself.

Coincidently Fujioka had purchased two movie tickets to a movie, a horror movie.

" _I wonder if I should still invite her to the movie. Why did I have to choose a scary movie to begin with?"_ He heard himself lecture.

"Will she still want to accompany me?"

Of course he knew at the back of his mind the best way to make any woman fall for a guy was if she knew that she could be protected by a guy.

Whether it may be from any sort of danger or ironically from any scary movies. Fujioka had read this statement in a book once, and he wanted to test it out on Kana but it seemed like he wouldn't be able to now.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Fujioka whimpered silently.

He quickly opened his bento in the state of panic. "Here! You can have some of mine if you want?" He said with a plastered on smile that covered up his obvious devastation.

That clearly Kana hadn't noticed considering how dense she was. He soon realized how forward he was being.

" _No. I didn't mean to be so pushy towards her. Maybe I should apologize. Now she's looking at me suspiciously. What should I do?_

Kana blinked. " _I just told him I wasn't hungry…Why is he being so pushy_?" She thought to herself. Rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Riko sat across from them at her desk, her eyes scanned them. Jealously marked her lips with a cold frown. Her arms were crossed against her chest.

"What could they possibly be talking about this time" She thought to herself.

"And why do they look so comfortable with each other? Why is he always with her?" She thought.

"It's not like they are going out or anything, right?"

Catching Keiko's eye in a moments notice. She waved over to her friend as Keiko sighed and made her way over to her friend's desk and was immediately pulled by the collar of her uniform.

"Waah! Riko what's wrong?!" She asked alarmed.

"Keiko-chan why is Fujioka-kun over there talking with Kana-chan?" Riko demanded in a pout tugging violently at her friend's uniform. Keiko pulled away out of pure instinct and adjusted her glasses.

"Well I suppose they are just talking about having lunch together." She explained.

"Lunch... Together?" Riko cried, reaching out again desperately and shaking her friend.

. Keiko sighed yet again and pulled away from her friend again to readjust her glasses.

"Look if you are uncomfortable with them being together, then why don't you just do something about it?" Keiko said, looking over at Kana.

"It's not like Kana is going to figure out his feelings one way or another."

A sudden smile crept up on to Riko's face. "That sounds like an ideal plan!" Riko responded.

Catching Keiko off-guard with a sudden hug. But before Keiko could respond she had Riko brushed right past her over to Kana's desk clutching her bento in a nervous.

His bento was still open in front of Kana. Fujioka had apologized for his sudden outburst but still he waited patiently for Kana to take some of his food.

He just wanted to make sure she ate lunch, being the considerate guy he was.

Well he wasn't letting up and even though it bothered Kana so much she thought she would humor him. And to his surprise he suddenly seen her reach out for the pair of chopsticks that laid next to his box.

She looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure about this Fujioka?" She questioned him.

"Of course I am Minami. I just want you to eat is all?" Fujioka said, as he grinned happily.

He was happy to see that Kana was touching his lunch. Kana inspected his food momentarily.

"I guess I'll have some?" She shrugged nonchalantly. Helping herself to some of Fujioka's food.

Fujioka couldn't help but to stare at Kana in his own moment of bliss. (A/N: Fujioka-kun is weird xD)

"Wow…who knew Minami could look so beautiful while eating." Fujioka thought to himself.

A dreamy smile appeared his face. They were both interrupted so suddenly.

"C-can I sit here with you guys?" A raven-haired girl stuttered.

They both looked up to see a red faced Riko staring at the floor with her bento securely clutched in her hands.

"Oh Riko! Of course you can the more the merrier." Kana said looking over at Fujioka.

"Isn't that right Fujioka?" Fujioka stared at the desk glumly.

"Uh yeah? What she said." He muttered.

"Okay then." Riko said in delightment, quickly finding a seat to sit next to her beloved Fujioka.

 _"_ _What is this sudden atmosphere I feel?"_

A minute had passed by and Fujioka started a conversation about how they should all hangout sometime. Kana wasn't really paying attention though since she was much more fascinated on how Riko looked.

Kana peeked at Riko. She seemed to have on a love-sick expression as she stared at Fujioka.

A knowing smile grew on her lips. "What?" Riko, who quickly Kana's stare asked, in a rather annoyed tone.

"Oh Nothing." Kana shrugged with a grin.

"Weeeelll… If you guys excuse me I have to go use the restroom." Kana blurted suddenly, excusing herself away from them

. As she neared the door she looked back at the nervous Riko and well composed Fujioka who seemed to be trying to make conversation with Riko.

This is what Kana managed to hear at least.

Fujioka: Sooo? Do hang out with Minami often?

Riko: (Annoyed tone) Yeah I guess. She always likes to tag along with Keiko and I when are hanging outside of school.

Kana smirked. "Well she isn't wrong."

Fujioka: Really? That's so cool! What do you guys usually do?

Riko: (Noticing Fujioka's intense stare blushes) W-Well we usually go to the mall to buy clothes. But Kana-chan always refuses to wear the cute clothes Keiko and I pick out for her.

Fujioka: (Chuckles) That sounds like Minami.

Kana frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Riko: But when Kana does dress girly. (Smiles) She could look really nice sometimes.

Kana blushed. "Did Riko just compliment me? The same Riko who is seemingly annoyed whenever I come and talk with Keiko and her. How strange of her?

Kana had heard enough. Bolting out of the classroom and into the restroom in no more than a minute.

Kana stared at the mirror. "Hmmmm…. The conversation they had with each other. Was about me?" She thought to herself.

 _"_ _But when I was sitting with them I could plainly see that love-sick look on her face."_

"Riko loves Fujioka." Kana said into the mirror.

Maybe? It was the fact that she chose to ignore it so many times because they weren't really friends at the time, but now that Riko had become a close friend to her, thanks to her friend Keiko.

Kana felt it was best to do something about it. "That's it! I'll play matchmaker and definitely get them together.

For Riko's sake at least. Oh I am such a genius!" Kana praised her own reflection.

Just then a girl came out from the stalls with a puzzled look. She looked side to side looking for some sort of person.

"Uh? Who are you talking to?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kana peered back at the puzzled girl. "Just the mirror." Kana said bluntly. Not a trace of embarrassment was in her voice.

"Oh? I see… Well have fun with that then?" The girl said.

Easing her way towards the door, and suddenly making a run for it.

"It's not that weird to talk to a mirror you know." Kana muttered.

The girl had quickly dashed out of the restroom believing that Kana was insane.

Kana turned back towards the mirror. "What's her problem? She looked at me like I was some wacko."

-End of Chapter 1 (Figuring it out) -

What will happen now that Kana has figured it out?! Will she be able to help her friends get together or will she fail? Find out in the next chapter. XD Please don't forget to review my first chapter…I will update soon! So don't worry guys.

Starting now! DiamondRin is my #1 favorite commenter. So DiamondRin feel free to PM me we whenever. You could also help me out by giving me so ideas for what can happen in this story. Ever since I read your comment. I wanted to continue with my story. I initially wanted to shoot for 4 chapters at least, but now I can do more. Thank you for the motivation!


	2. Decision making

(A/N): Here I am back with another update for PM. I noticed I haven't gotten many views on this story. Probably because Minami-ke not being as popular and what not. Which is a shame! There should be MOAR Minami-ke fanfics! Cuz it's an awesome anime. But whatever I still want to continue with this story cuz I know I can make interesting things happen... So yeah. I may only end up making this story 4 chapters cuz I have other stories in mind. But I will try to end it in a good way. And I apologize if the story doesn't make any sense so far. I'll fix those parts later. See I am just rolling with what I got and seeing where it takes me.

Anyways… Enjoy!

"Hmmm... All I have to do is make those two become closer huh?" Kana asked herself. Rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Kana was upside down hanging off of her bed while staring hard at the wall across from her. Apparently Kana thought it would help her concentrate a lot better if she were to let the blood rush to her head.

Kana grinned. "Wow! Hanging upside down like this really does help you concentrate a whole lot better!"

"Oi! Bakayarou you shouldn't do that you're going to lose brain cells that way." Her eyes left the wall and looked up to see her smile meet her sister's frown.

"Ah Chiaki! Maybe you can help me out with something!" Kana replied doing a somersault landing on her butt. She then quickly stood up and hopped on to her bed.

"If it's something stupid. Then no I won't" Chiaki muttered. Frowning at her sister.

Kana grinned. "But it's not. See I have a friend who likes this guy and she gets nerv- ""Stop. I don't need to listen to any more of this." Chiaki responded. She crossed her arms against her chest and stared at the ground.

"But you didn't let me finish?" Kana frowned. "Doesn't matter, I already know who you are referring to anyways." Chiaki eyed her sister. Her eyes drooped in a distasteful way.

"Really?"

"Yes. You are referring to that one girl in your class. What was her name again?"

"You mean Riko?"

"Yes her. She has a crush on Fujioka correct?"

"Yeah. But how did you know that?" Kana asked bewildered. Staring at her sister curiously she crept closer with a smirk.

"Chiaki? Are you a stalk-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She huffed as she shoved her sister's face away from her. "I only know this much because I saw this girl getting all flustered over Fujioka over at the pool."

"Wow. That's true." Kana scratched her chin as she considered this thought.

"So what sort of advice did you want to hear anyways?" Chiaki asked impatiently.

Kana wore a clever smile. "Well I was considering on getting them together but I don't know how I would go about doing that?"

"I see." Chiaki muttered with a sigh.

Kana's eyes sparkled in delight. "So I was wondering if you had any ideas on how I would get them together."

Chiaki narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Do you really want my advice Kana?"

"Oh yes! Chiaki-chan." Kana's eyes widened in anticipation. Waiting for her dear little sister's answer.

"Don't interfere."

Kana blinked. Not sure if she had caught that. "What?" she asked slowly.

"I said to not interfere." Chiaki's voice grew wearily impatient. As usual.

"Why not?"

"Because Baka if you try to play matchmaker and try to get them together you will only screw everything up. Do you really want that?"

Kana felt a feeling of confidence shoot right through her at that moment. She knew it was a familiar feeling she had felt before. A feeling to prove her sister wrong. Her face grew into a grin. "Yes. I'm willing take my chances. I really want to help Riko out as a friend."

"Did you ever stop to consider Fujioka's feelings?" Chiaki eyed her sister.

"Well I don't really like him that way anyways." Kana shrugged nonchalantly. "So I thought if I could get him to like Riko he would forget about me."

Chiaki face palmed herself. "Baka. Do you really think it works that way?" She stared at her sister in an impatient frown.

"Chiaki c'mon it can't be that hard to forget about me. I'm not his type anyways." Kana shrugged.

"Unbelievable… This girl….." Chiaki muttered.

"Fine if this is what you want then you do what you want. But don't come crying to me if something horrible happens in the end all because of your stupid choices." Chiaki let that warning hang in the room as she slowly exited the room.

She turned her head before closing the door. "Oh yeah. Dinner is almost ready and Haruka-neesama wants you to set the table."

Kana jumped on her bed landing in a perfect cross-legged position. "What if I invited them both over for dinner? Would they both show up I wonder. Well maybe Fujioka would but what about Riko?"

She grabbed her cellphone from the nightstand. Flipping it open to race through her contacts to her friend's name. Dialing her number. She heard a voice.

"Hello?" The voice sounded groggy.

"Keiko? Did I call at a bad time?"

"Oh Kana-chan?" She heard her giggle through the speaker. "Not at all I just finished studying and was about to sleep. Is there anything you needed?"

"Keiko do you know Riko's number?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me this? Didn't you not like Riko-chan at one point?"

"That was a long time ago but recently ever since spending time with you guys. I can feel us gradually becoming closer as friends." There was a long pause.

"So I thought I would do her the favor as a friend and help her win over Fujioka."

"What? So you really don't like Fujioka-kun then?"

"Not really…"

"I see." Kana heard some clanking in the background. "Alright I'll give you her number then."

"Are you going to write this down?"

"Yeah, hold up." Kana grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote down the number as her friend told it to her.

"Thanks so much Kieko. Hope you have a nice sleep even though I think it's odd to sleep this early."

"Thanks. And it really isn't odd at all, I just like to be plenty rested for a brand new day."

"Whatever you say." Kana responded. As she hung up the phone.

Dialing Riko's number into her phone. She heard ringing for a minute then she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" The voice had an uneasiness tone to it.

"Oh Riko! How are you?!" Kana's excited voice blasted through the speaker.

"Ow! K-Kana-chan? H-How did you get a hold of my number?!"

"Kieko gave me it."

There was a long pause. Then a sigh. "What did you want?"

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"N-No not really." The girl lied. Of course she was in the middle of debating whether to call her precious Fujioka that is until Kana had called her unexpectedly.

"Great! Come over."

"H-Huh? Why?" The girl's voice grew more worried over the phone.

Kana grinned. "You'll see. Just come over." Hanging the phone up before the girl could say anything else.

Kana sighed. "Now to call Fujioka"

(At Riko's house)

"Kana-chan invited me to her house. I wonder why?" The raven-haired girl pondered over this as she got to her closet. "I rarely get invited to her house. Not that I care anyway." She muttered.

"I better get dressed then." She concluded.

As soon as she got dressed. She looked over at her phone. I wonder if Fujioka-kun has called me at all." She raced over to her phone that laid on her bed going through her messages. Sadly there was none.

"I don't know why I got so excited. It's not like Fujioka-kun even has my number to begin with." She frowned.

The phone beeped in her hand surprising Riko who jumped in surprise as she flipped it open to see that Kana had sent her a message.

Kana: Are you coming over?

Riko: Yes. I was just getting dressed.

Kana: Okay good! Make sure to wear a pretty dress okay?

Riko: A dress? Why a dress?

Kana: You'll see when you get here. w

Riko: ….Kana-chan what are you up to?

Kana: It's a surprise! OwO

Unsure of what Kana was planning Riko decided to change into a dress. She took one look in the mirror and blushed. "I guess I do look in a dress" she smiled.

"Whatever Kana-chan is planning…. I'll just go with it. She sighed. Making her way out of her door.

(End of Chapter 2) I noticed I got my first commenter for this story! XD That makes me very happy and they wanted me to update. So this is for them. I hope they enjoy it. Sorry the first chapter is supposed to be about Kana and yeah I realized that she has forgotten about her recent fear. But whatever I'll fix that later.


End file.
